IBC-13 Airs TreseBella Primetime Mexicanovela Called 'La Tempestad'
October 5, 2014 Sequestered network IBC-13 known as Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, is now very aggressive in making its presence felt on primetime with the primetime telenovela as TreseBella (stylized as trese13ella) starting this Monday, October 6, 2014. The premiere of its first Mexican drama import on primetime La Tempestad. It seems to going head on with other networks, as IBC-13 continues to be number three in the industry. The Kapinoy network is decided to pit Primetime Bida of ABS-CBN and Telebabad of GMA-7 via Kapinoy Primetime gets the usual telenovelas, occupying primetime slots while joining the telenovela race, which ABS-CBN and GMA-7 started with a slew of mostly serial telenovelas that had its share of rating glory in Mexico and Latin America, as IBC-13 veering away from Asian dramas from Korea and Taiwan. Starting this Monday, IBC-13 will pit six series against the more established line-up of ABS-CBN and GMA. These are the phenomenal and hottest feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess, action superserye Voltron Man, kilig-serye Only Me and You, the much-awaited actionserye Kailangan Kita, and ending with TreseBella's favorite telenovelas La Tempestad back-to-back with the Taiwanese drama Sunny Girl. La Tempestad will break with the love story of Marina (Ximena Navarrete) and Damian (William Levy). Marina Reverte works as a manager at a hotel, who is fired when complaint to prominent businessman Ernesto Contreras (Manuel Ojeda), for attempted sexual abuse an employee. He swears revenge on her. As if that were not enough, Marina received the sad news that her mother, Beatriz Reverte (Maria Sorté), has a disease that threatens their health and that requires constant care, so they relocate in order to recieve medical advice. Meanwhile, in the town of Nuestra Señora del Mar, Damian Fabre, a handsome young man who is captain and owner of a fishing boat called "La Tempestad"; works sorting merchandise for a marine cannery, called "El Neptuno". Esthercita (Laura Carmine), daughter of the mayor of this town, is obsessed with Damian, who does not respond to his flirtations, but Damian finally gives in, and she seduces him to succeed. Mercedes Artigas (Daniela Romo), an elegant and mysterious woman, offers Marina economic and financial management of the company Neptune, opportunity has now accepted that job and that her mother needs to live in a quiet place. Thus, Marina reaches the town of Our Lady of the Sea, where she meets Damian. Mercedes actually is the biological mother of Marina. In her youth she became pregnant and was at the mercy of Ernesto Contreras, who snatched her other twin daughter, Magdalena (Ximena Navarrete). Mercedes forged a fortune, with which also gained the respect of those around her and the power to face their enemies. Mercedes has dedicated her life to retrieve his daughters, for this has been that people involved with the underworld of white slavery, becoming "Queen of the Night", whose personality has allowed her to save many young victims. In their first meeting in the company "El Neptuno" Marine shows to Damian a haughty attitude, treating him as an employee more, for its part, Damian ignored and is filed Marina showing his authority with his crew of witnesses. Marina, furious to be humiliated, decides to break the contract with him. Olinto (Luis Manuel Ávila), administrator explains that the contract with Captain Fabré not be broken. Mercedes Artigas (Daniela Romo), an elegant and mysterious woman, offers Marina economic and financial management of the company Neptune, opportunity has now accepted that job and that her mother needs to live in a quiet place. Thus, Marina reaches the town of Our Lady of the Sea, where she meets Damian. Mercedes actually is the biological mother of Marina. In her youth she became pregnant and was at the mercy of Ernesto Contreras, who snatched her other twin daughter, Magdalena (Ximena Navarrete). Mercedes forged a fortune, with which also gained the respect of those around her and the power to face their enemies. Mercedes has dedicated her life to retrieve his daughters, for this has been that people involved with the underworld of white slavery, becoming "Queen of the Night", whose personality has allowed her to save many young victims. In their first meeting in the company "El Neptuno" Marine shows to Damian a haughty attitude, treating him as an employee more, for its part, Damian ignored and is filed Marina showing his authority with his crew of witnesses. Marina, furious to be humiliated, decides to break the contract with him. Olinto (Luis Manuel Ávila), administrator explains that the contract with Captain Fabré not be broken. Ximena Navarrete and William Levy lead the cast of this TV series. Mariana Seoane, Laura Carmine, Daniela Romo and Cesar Evora star as the antagonists. The story is about the romance between Marina (played by Navarrete) and Damian (played by Levy). La Tempestad starts to air tomorrow (October 6), Monday to Friday at 10PM after Kailangan Kita and back-to-back with Sunny Girl premiere on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime.